We will be investigating the effect of streptozotocin-induced diabetes on collagen synthesis and degradation in rat gingiva and other representative connective tissues. Simultaneously, we will examine the rate of synthesis and degradation in tissues of untreated rats, particularly, gingiva. The premise underlying these studies is that the critical metabolic lesion in connective tissues caused by diabetes is an effect on collagen metabolism.